


The Flash 4x23 Season Finale Rewrite (Good as Gold)

by Crossover_King



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_King/pseuds/Crossover_King
Summary: Team flash is going up against the Thinker as the Enlightenment is about to begin what if Barry had chosen the alternative option to travel back in time when the Bus Metas were all together on the same bus and tried to save them then only Barry can't go back so he enlist the help of an old friend OC to travel back and warn them. What will happen? Will OC succeed and save the bus metas? Has DeVoe already anticipated this move?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for the other bus metas and that Ralph could be saved but the others didn't well I feel like they deserve a chance and death isn't the way.

(Present day)

Team Flash has just witnessed the Enlightenment happen. Barry is in his suit at star labs looking up at the sky as Iris and Joe and the others along with Marlize. The sky turned purple and all the technology was down. DeVoe has won, Barry felt his heart explode with fear he didn't know what to do now. He put his hands on his head as he curled up on the ground. Iris came over to Barry as she kneeled down to him and put her hand on his shoulder. His eyes welled up with tears as the world was about to be rebooted of its intelligence. "Barry, what happened?" Iris asked him, Barry was breathing heavily now "DeVoe he used the STAR Labs satellite this was his plan all along, he won Iris, he was right he did win and I didn't even know it." Barry anxiously breathed out to her. "Barry what do we do now?" Iris waited for a reply, he then stood back up and went back to the Cortex. "Cisco get the power back on now!" Joe yelled as he ran across the room. "I'm working on it Joe but the facility is kinda blacked out at the moment so give me a second please!" Cisco yelled from down the hallway making his way to the cortex. Suddenly the lights and power came back on in the building. A few minutes later everyone gathered together in the room. Barry sat on the steps as the room filled with complete silence, as the looks on everyone's faces were filled with grief. "It's happened the Enlightenment!" Cisco said breaking the silence in the room, "It's all my fault guys I wasn't fast enough to see this coming!" Barry said in a low voice as he stood up, and saw a tube that Cisco was holding, "Cisco what's that?" He asked, Cisco walked over to him and let Barry inspect the tube "I found this in Gideon's drive in the time vault." He told him, "I'll bet DeVoe must've predicted that Harry would try to out think him by making his own thinking cap and power it from the dark matter from that tube!" Barry looked back at Cisco with a surprised with a surprised look on his face "The dark matter that he could use to siphon off from STAR Labs to affect the whole world!" Barry concluded, "DeVoe used Harry as a lab Rat, he knew if he could reboot Harry's mind he could reboot the minds of every person on this planet." He said getting a nod from Cisco. "What do we do now?" Barry thought for a minute but came up with nothing, "I don't know anymore!" He said regretfully. "Actually guys I think I found someone who might know what to do?" Iris said as she got up from her chair and walked off into the hallway as the others in the room were giving curious and confused looks at one another. They saw Iris come back in with a unlikely person that they'd least expect to get help from. It was none other than Marilze DeVoe. Barry's face turned to anger as he looked upon her. "Hello Mr. Allen!" Marlize said in a regular tone, Cisco gave his usually goofy smile to everyone and his chuckle, "OoooK, Iris what is she doing here." Cisco asked sarcastically, "She's here to help us!" She responded. "Really huh that's weird because wasn't it yesterday and the last 6 or so months she's been helping to destroy us!" Cisco yelled eyeing Marlize down. "If you must know Mr. Ramon, I was influenced by Clifford to help him but drugging me to make sure I'd stay in love with him!" Marilze argued back, "Drugged you what do you mean he drugged you." Joe asked, "The Weeper!" Iris concluded out loud, Marlize nodded, "I myself didn't understand at first why Clifford wanted Weepers powers but I soon realized to late that he never want his powers he only wanted his tears!" She explained to the others in the room, "So he used the tears to make sure I would love him enough to the point where I would do whatever he wanted without having a second thought!" She finished. "But apparently to Clifford the mission is more important to him than his own wife." Marlize said with a look of sadness on her face. "Please let me help you!" She said, "You really want to help us!" Barry said as he walked,up to her, and she nodded lightly, "Okay let's get to work." Barry said, a couple minutes later team Flash was working with other possibilities to stop Thinker. "You want Barry to enter DeVoe's mind that's like committing suicide." Cisco argued, "There is a chance of Mr. Allen succeeding, but also runs the highly likely risk of his mind being trapped inside Clifford's forever." Marlize told them, "Is there any other way!" Cisco asked. "No!" Marlize said regretfully, "I wish we had more time!" Cisco said, at the sound of those words a lightbulb went off in Barry's mind. "That's it, what if I go back in time and rescue the bus metas before I came out of the speed force." Barry said, everyone in the room went silent with shock. "Barry you know you swore never to time travel again and we know you broke it to save me last year but if you do it again then the speed force will know that your not in it anymore!" Iris told him, "I know but this isn't just about me it's about everyone on the planet." Barry said, "Clifford predicted that you might try to turn back time to change things and plus your wife is right given your history of time traveling through the speed force and how your so called time wraiths will come after you." Marlize added, "What if it wasn't me that went back what if it was someone else." Barry said, "Clifford also predicted that you might send one of team Flash's members back as well." She explained, "But this persons not a part of team flash he's a Meta that I knew a while ago I met him when I was on a trip to Minnesota before I was The Flash and before DeVoe was The Thinker, I know he's gonna help us!" Barry told everyone in the room. "Who is he?" Joe asked "You guys will see soon!" Barry said and with that he took off leaving a trail of lighting behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

(Minnesota)   
At a auto-body shop there was a guy with brown hair and tan skin a tone body and standing at about 6'2 with blue eyes. Who was working on repairing a 1969 Dodge Charger. He was whistling to himself when he heard a whooshing sound go by him outside the building. He set down the wrench and wiped his oil greased hands off with a rag sitting next to him that the man tossed into the corner. He was now outside and turned his head back and forth. "Hello!" He said and no response was heard she he just shrugged and turned around to go back to work when he jumped back when he saw a man standing right there behind him. "Jesus dude if you needed some repairs why didn't you just knoc-" the man cut himself off as he took a closer look as he inspected the man in front of him. The man developed a curious looked he gave to Barry. "Wait a damn minute, haven't I seen you before!" The man guessed, Barry only smiled at this. "Wait I know that smile, Barry, Barry Allen!" The man said, "So you do remember me." Barry told the man as he grew a smile on his own face, "Barry how are you doing man, I haven't seen you since the ice age!" The man joked as he gave Barry a high five. "Alec Dorado it's good to see you again buddy!" Barry told him, "and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Al!" Alec said to him, as they patted each other on the backs, "Well long time no see indeed Barry!" Alec said, "So what brings you all the way back to Minnesota!" Alec asked his old friend. "Actually I need your help Al." Barry said a little hesitantly. "Oh really what's that!" Alec said back waiting for the response "I need you to come to Central City with me now!" Barry said a little more demanding this time. "Barry that's half way across the country, you know my bastard boss will fire my ass if I am gone for more that two days!" Alec said a little frustratedly, "Al this is serious I really need you to come with me now, this can't wait!" Barry said, Alec just stood up "Why should I trust you, you just show up After four or five years and can just be all buddy buddy with me and I'll go halfway across the country to help you!" Alec explained, he then shook his head "I'm sorry buddy but your gonna have to give me a better reason to come with you, otherwise I gotta get back to work!" Alec said seriously, Barry knew what he had to do and ran off and left Alec who just witnessed what happened and is left in shock, saw dark yellow lighting come back and a man in a red suit and realized that this was not a man it was a actual superhero the fastest man alive, The Flash. Alec's face was speechless. Then he saw the Flash about to take off his mask, and what he saw almost made his jaw drop. "Barry you're The Flash!" Alec said, "Yeah I am, and I need your help please Al the world is in danger!" Barry said, "Alright pal what do you need me to do!" Alec said and with that Barry told him to hold on as the sped off together towards Central City. Alec felt his whole body buzzing a bit. He realized he was now In a high tech room with a bunch of other people there looking at him. "Uh Hello!" Alec said awkwardly, the rest of team flash was curious why this guy was there, "Who are you?" Cisco asked, but before Alec could answer Barry ended up right beside him. "This is the person who's gonna help us stop DeVoe!" Barry answered, "Uh Al this is my team that is my adoptive dad and father in law Joe West, and his daughter and my wife Iris, and that is Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost, and that is Cisco Ramon aka Vibe, and that is Marlize DeVoe!" Barry said finishing the intro to team flash, "oh well those are nice nickname, much more understandable than mine!" Alec said, "Wait he's a Meta to!" Cisco said pointing at Alec, "Yeah guys this is Alec Dorado aka Midas!" Barry said, Cisco looked confused by that, "Why do you call yourself that?" Cisco said, Barry nodded at Alec as he took off his jacket showing only his black muscle shirt, Alec's entire body suddenly turned into pure gold. "Wow, now that's cool, now I know why you chose Midas!" Cisco said, as Alec's body reverted back to normal and he put his jacket back on! "Oh and please guys call me Al!" Alec said to the others, "So Barry or should I say Flash what do you need me to do!" Alec said, "I'll show you!" Barry told him as they walked over to the board with DeVoe's face, "Al this is who is going to destroy the world, his name is Clifford DeVoe aka The Thinker, four years ago when the STAR Labs particle accelerator exploded he was here that night and something called dark matter which gave us our powers was fused into his mind when a bolt of lightning struck his brain amplifying his intellect making him the fastest thinker and smartest genius ever, and he has a goal which he calls the Enlightenment to use an overload wave of dark matter to reboot the minds of everyone on the planet by draining their intellect and take away their free will their memories their lives who they are and just control everything everywhere and rule the world!" Barry explained to Alec who looked overwhelmed by all of the information, "Ooookay, so why do you need my help if this Thinker guy sounds invincible already." Alec asked, "That's what we need your help for you see these photos on this board, well these 12 people were all on the same bus the day I returned to Central City, DeVoe needs the powers of these people and only these people to make the enlightenment happen, I need you to protect these people I'm gonna send you back in time and they will all be on the same bus when it happens and you need to do whatever it takes to keep these metas on that bus no matter if it's a crime if it's inhuman because right now everything depends on us to stop him and he can't do that if the metas are protected and he doesn't get their powers." Barry told him, "So if these people are all metas just what exactly am I up against with these people!" Alec asked, "I will be happy to explain that!" Cisco said as he made his way over to the board, "Okay first on our bus meta list is Ramsey Deacon aka Kilgore he can control any kind of technology, Becky Sharpe she can manipulate luck through a quantum field so basically she has all this good luck field and the more luck she gets the bigger the field gets and the more and worse bad luck everyone else around her gets, this one was a member of our team Ralph Dibny aka Elongated Man he can stretch and will his body to shape shift into different people, Mina Chayton aka Black Bison she can animate things to life life mannikins, Skelton dinosaurs and so on, The Weeper we don't know his real name but has love drug tears, Dominic Lanse aka Brainstorm he is a telepath and can also cause mental attacks, Neil Borman aka Fallout he is basically a living nuclear bomb that has easily high levels of radiation emitting from his body, Sylbert Rundine aka Dwarfstar he has the ability to shrink objects and people and return them to their regular size, Izzy Bowin aka Fiddler she has the ability to manipulate sound, Matthew Kim aka Melting Point he has the ability to melt down the powers of other metas and redistribute them to other people or the same person, Janet Petty aka Null she can make objects and people as light as a feather or as heavy as a mountain, and lastly Edwin Gauss aka Folded Man he has the powers to open up pocket dimensions and travel through them." Cisco told Alec, he was in awe of all those cool abilities these other metas had. "Okay so how long do I have to keep these guys hidden." Alec asked, "As long as you need to okay Al!" Barry told him, "Oh and one more thing Barry, what was Fiddlers real name again!" Alec asked with a secret grin on his face, "Fiddler's real name is Izzy Bowin she was a country singer who was coming up on her big break but DeVoe got to her." Barry explained, Alec just looked sad as he looked at Izzy's picture on the board he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was, especially since she was a cowgirl with the catchy Texas accent. After Alec was briefed on the bus metas and their pasts he climbed into the time sphere and Barry ran around him and. Alec noticed a blue wormhole open up in front of him and the sphere lift up and he went through thinking of Central City the day that Barry got out of the speed force the day the bus metas got their powers.


End file.
